<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Honest Day's Work by mystery_deer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459957">An Honest Day's Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystery_deer/pseuds/mystery_deer'>mystery_deer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Modern Family (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, pure sap because I need it you have no idea how much I needed this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:13:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystery_deer/pseuds/mystery_deer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets about the daily lives of the Tucker-Pritchett family</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mitchell Pritchett/Cameron Tucker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Honest Day's Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cam has a pig. Mitchell has reservations.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mitchell stared out the window at his husband who was attempting to wrestle a pig. The rain was making the task more difficult than it would be otherwise but there was no way for Mitchell to know that, he hadn’t even known there was a pig in the vicinity before he went to the kitchen to make coffee that morning.</p><p>	“Daddy got a pig.” Lily told him. He looked down, startled by her presence. “Grandpa was gonna eat her so we took her home to save her.”</p><p> </p><p>	“...Oh.”<br/>
“Do we have any more fruit loops?”<br/>
“No, eat an apple.” </p><p>	Lily sighed heavily and took an apple from the decorative bowl on the counter. Mitchell turned his attention back to Cam, worrying a nail between his teeth. </p><p>	His husband had wrangled the pig beneath him and he was now laying on top of it, both of them panting as if exhausted. At that moment he looked up and saw he had an audience. Cam smiled and Mitchell opened the window, leaning out and wincing at the rain.</p><p>	“What are you doing?”<br/>
“Wrasslin’ a pig!”<br/>
“Did you also 'wrassle' up a southern accent?”<br/>
“Ok, I have always had a southern accent and it just comes out when I get excited.”<br/>
“That explains last Sunday.”<br/>
“Come out and say hi to her!”</p><p>	Mitchell held out a hand and felt the rain pool in his palm. “I’d rather not.”<br/>
“A lil rain never hurt nobody!”<br/>
“You told me the roof of your family’s house caved in because of a rainstorm.”<br/>
“It caved in because my sister and her boyfriend were doing the two step in the attic.”<br/>
“Literally? Or…”<br/>
“Come out!”</p><p>	Sighing, Mitchell retreated back inside to open the door and walk into the backyard. He had grabbed an umbrella and opened it as soon as his feet touched the grass. He’d forgotten shoes and the feeling of earth beneath him was hell but he didn’t want to go back inside to get them.</p><p>	“Her name’s Beau!”<br/>
“Absolutely not.”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“If you name her you’re gonna want to keep her and we don’t have room.”<br/>
“I can build her a house right here!” </p><p>	Cam spread out his arms and Mitchell looked down at him. His eyes were squinted from the rain pelting his face and his hair was stringy, clinging to his head. Mitchell held the umbrella over him, throwing himself to mother nature’s mercy. </p><p>	“We can’t keep her.” He insisted. Beau snorted and began nosing at grass. “She wouldn’t be happy. Ask your sister if she can take her or something.”</p><p>	“But-”<br/>
“You’re going to catch a cold.”</p><p>	He could hear Lily inside, humming some song he couldn’t recognize and sticking something into the toaster.</p><p>	“I’ve been through way worse than this. Once I had to sleep outside during a thunderstorm to keep the baby calves company!”</p><p>	“Mhm.”</p><p>	“And then another time I got stuck in the muck when playing Derby Ball with Billy Rhett and Jason-”<br/>
“Is that two people or three?”<br/>
“Four.”<br/>
<i>“How?”</i><br/>
“So I had to stay out there and wait for ‘em to get help only we were in the bog behind the old houses, the ones that collapsed during the floods so they had to ride their bikes all the way to Old Miss Cramer’s place!”</p><p>	Mitchell thought about how much time he’d need to take off if Cam got sick and spread it to Lily. He could just go to work anyway, Cam could take care of her but he knew what it was like to have a father who never took out time for you. He remembered staying up late watching TV on the couch just so that he could be undeniably <i>there</i> when his dad walked in, home from work. He remembered how much effort it took to pretend to be asleep as he carried him up the stairs.</p><p>	“Mitchell? Were you listening?”<br/>
“Yes, I’m so proud of you Cam!” Mitchell smiled nervously and Cam returned it, full of confidence. He looked so ridiculous, soaked to the bone and giddy. Mitchell leaned down and kissed him, chaste and gentle.</p><p>	“Oh! I should tell you more about my hoedown battles if it’ll get you to kiss me like <i>that!</i>”<br/>
“I barely kissed you.” He ran a hand over Cam’s hair and kissed his cheek. “Not with Beau watching.”</p><p>	Cam giggled and Mitchell smiled, a full one now as he stood up. “Come on now, let’s get you inside and into a shower. You smell awful.”</p><p>	“That’s the smell of an honest day’s work city boy!” Cam exclaimed, wrapping an arm around his husband purely to vex him. “An honest day’s work~!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Modern Family is like "What if Mitchell and Cam fight and lie to each other again?" and I'm like "What if Mitchell and Cam just vibe and enjoy each other's company?"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don't Shoot the Messenger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lily has her period and her dads try to help</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh and Mitchell can you pick up some chocolate and fish on the way home?”<br/>
“...Why?”<br/>
“Lily’s having some...lady troubles.” An audible groan is heard in the background. Whether from pain or protest to the term <i>lady troubles</i> Mitchell didn’t know.</p><p>	“I know about periods Cam, I grew up with Claire.” Mitchell says, turning into the supermarket parking lot. “You think she’s intense now? Imagine.” Cam makes a shuddering noise. “Yeah, and mom was going through her ‘naturalist’ phase so no medication.”</p><p>	“You’re telling me. My sister would always let me know what was going on in <i>graphic detail.</i> I mean I love ‘er but the girl’s got no filter. Now I can’t hear the word ‘congeal’ without feeling nauseous. She ruined pig's blood for me!”</p><p>	“Pig’s blood should be ruined for everyone.” Mitchell asserts, trying to decide between a hershey bar and a pack of oreos before throwing them both in the basket.<br/>
“Everyone should come out the womb with pig’s blood pre-ruined for them.”<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>Lily sits on the couch with a blanket tucked under her in an attempt to preserve the color. She’s eating oreos by the sleeve and watching T.V while her dads sat at the kitchen table quietly (or as quietly as they could be) debated potential period products. </p><p>	Mitchell is arguing for pads; They’re classic  (“It’s not a broadway musical Mitch.”) and easy to use which meant they could actually show her how to use them (“She’s just going to youtube it anyway.”) It could be a bonding thing. A moment she would remember. </p><p>	Cam is for a menstrual cup; They’re hip (“I don’t think we should be encouraging our daughter to hop on the latest trend when it comes to her health and safety.”) and supposed to be easy to clean (“You don’t have to clean pads, that’s definitely a point for my thing.”) which meant less pollution. </p><p>	“Our little girl could literally be saving the earth.”<br/>
“That’s a gross misuse of the word literally.”</p><p>	Lily was supposed to be contributing to the conversation but had only really put her head on the table and chimed in with the occasional snide remark until Mitchell sent her to the couch with a blanket, Cam dropping the oreos in her lap a minute later. </p><p>	“Maybe we should ask a woman about this?”<br/>
“Who, Gloria? She doesn’t have periods. I don’t believe she would allow it.”<br/>
“Yeah she probably put it on menopause.” Mitchell snickers at the joke and Cam smiles, puffing up a bit. </p><p>	“Don’t let her hear you say that!”<br/>
“Oh, I won’t.” Cam says, waving the concern away. “Anyway no, I meant Claire.”<br/>
“Claire!? She’s not-” Cam raises an eyebrow. “She’s my <i>sister.</i>”<br/>
“Well I’m sorry to break the news like this Mitchell but your sister is a woman.”</p><p>	Lily laughs from the next room and both men turn to see if she’s listening in on the conversation. She isn’t, she’s watching a sitcom with a laugh track. Mitchell smiles at her laughter, glad to see that she’s enjoying herself. Cam smiles at the television, he remembers introducing the show to her a few months ago. He had thought she didn’t like it but apparently he was wrong.</p><p>	“Why don’t we ask Hayley? God knows she owes us a favor. I bet we could get her to give her the talk too.”</p><p>	“You think Hayley’s equipped to teach  <i>anything?</i>” Mitchell winces.<br/>
“Good point. Ugh, this is…” He sighs, running a hand down his face. </p><p>	“Hard?” Cam suggests. Mitchell nods.<br/>
“I should have read up more on all the different...I guess I just still see her as being so young that…”</p><p>	Cam nods. “I get it. I mean, it feels like just yesterday we were playing dress up and having tea parties.”<br/>
“...Pepper’s tea party was-”<br/>
“-Last week. You know that’s not what I meant.” Mitchell shrugs, fighting back a smile at his husband’s annoyed expression.</p><p>	“Remember when she was going through that phase where she was marrying all her stuffed animals?” Cam’s expression brightens and Mitchell lets himself smile. It’s comforting knowing what buttons to press.</p><p>	“Do I ever. I hadn’t used my officiant’s license that much since the Louis Ville mud riots.” Mitchell stared across the table at Cam. Cam took a sip of his coffee and gazed off into the middle distance, nodding and humming.</p><p>	“...Fine. Why were you-”<br/>
“I’m glad you asked. Me and my friend Louis Ville-”<br/>
“Wait. No. Wait. You have a friend named Louis Ville?”<br/>
“Yes! Mitchell, he’s one of my oldest friends!”<br/>
“Why haven’t I met him then?”<br/>
“It’s hard for him to travel, he just turned ninety seven last week! You know if you would just visit Missouri with me and Lily-”</p><p>	He’s interrupted by a chin resting on his head. “Oh look who’s finally joining in on the conversation!” He exclaims, reaching up and taking both of Lily’s hands in his so that she’s draped over his back. </p><p>	“Yeah, I was really missing out. Wouldn’t want to miss out on your Louisville routine again.”<br/>
“It’s a routine now?”<br/>
“Yeah he ropes people into it. It’s like the anglerfish of comedy routines.”<br/>
“Did you need something Sweetie? Or did you come over here to undermine me?”</p><p>	Lily doesn’t reply, just rests her cheek on her dad’s head and groans. Mitchell makes a sympathetic noise and stands. “I’ll go get a pain killer for you.”</p><p>	“Thanks.”<br/>
“And in the meantime you can look at this spreadsheet and tell us if you’d rather menstrual cups or pads.”<br/>
“I changed my mind, I want to die.”<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
It’s night and Lily is in bed, half-asleep. She’s listening to a podcast that Mitchell doesn’t quite understand even though she’s rushed into his and Cam’s bedroom to rant about an episode more times than he can count. Cam gets the plot and Mitchell mostly just gets by on enthusiasm. </p><p>	“Hey, Lily?” She makes a noise. “Sorry, are you asleep?” He asks.<br/>
“Mmnnhnphm.” He steps into the room and slips a bear into her arms.<br/>
“We got this for you, it’s like a hot water bottle but better because it doesn’t leak.” Lily curls around the bear and yawns, eyes closed.</p><p>	Mitchell watches her for a moment, he doesn’t know why. It’s amazing to look at her sometimes and think about how much she’s grown, how much of a <i>person</i> she is.</p><p>	“I’m sorry about today Sweetheart.”<br/>
“Double stuff?” She asks. Mitchell rolls his eyes.</p><p>	“Yes, I’ll get double stuff next time. What I meant though is that I’m sorry we aren’t…” He pauses, unsure of how to continue and how coherent his daughter is. “I don’t want you to think we aren’t trying.”</p><p>	Lily is quiet for a moment. “You guys always try waaay too hard.” Mitchell can’t help but laugh. Lily laughs softly with him, her smile is always so much wider when she’s tired and it reminds him of Cam’s even though he knows they don’t have the same genes. Maybe you can inherit a way of smiling without them.</p><p>	“Some girls in my class don’t even know what a period is, you’re way better.” Mitchell looks up at the ceiling. He put stars up there after Lily had told him she was afraid of the dark and he and Cam would have to take shifts to sleep on the floor beside her bed. It had acted as a nightlight for Lily and something interesting to look at for him.</p><p>	“Besides, I don’t need to learn all that stuff from you. It’s weird, you’re my dads.”<br/>
“Dads are supposed to teach <i>all that stuff</i> to you whether you like it or not.”<br/>
“Nooo.”<br/>
“Just you wait until we have <i>The talk.</i>”<br/>
“Noooo!” She batted at him with the bear and Mitchell laughed softly, catching the toy’s arm and pulling it from her only to toss it back. “Ow!”</p><p>	“Oh no I’m sorry Sweetie did I hurt you?” He asked, suddenly fretting.<br/>
“No, cramps.”<br/>
“Oh thank God.”<br/>
“Mm.”<br/>
“You know what I mean.”</p><p>	They sit in silence for long enough that Mitchell starts to nod off, closing his eyes and listening to the sounds of the room. He can hear Cam brushing his teeth, the podcast’s narrator saying something unintelligible yet soothing, someone’s dog barking outside, Lily’s breathing. Home.</p><p>	“I love you, dad.” Breaks the silence out of nowhere and Mitchell has to fight to keep tears from his eyes. He doesn’t know why this happens sometimes but he’s long since given up figuring it out. He guesses it's just a parental thing; Your kid says they love you a hundred times a day but one of those times just hits you harder than the rest. </p><p>	“I love you too.”<br/>
“Tell daddy I love him too.”<br/>
“I will.”<br/>
“And buy double stuff Oreos next time.”<br/>
“Hm.”<br/>
“Please?”<br/>
“We’ll see.” He says, meaning; <i>Yes, of course. I’ll buy you whatever you want. It should be a crime to love someone this much.</i></p><p>	Lily smiles and rolls over in bed, facing the wall. Mitchell stands and stretches, giving her a kiss on the cheek and whispering goodnight before slipping out into the hall.</p><p>	“Is she okay?” Cam asks, already in bed. Mitchell nods.<br/>
“She loves us. She told me to tell you.” Cam smiles.<br/>
“Aww, she can be such a Sweetheart.”<br/>
“She also told me to tell you that you really dropped the ball on those Oreos.”<br/>
“You were the one who got those!”</p><p>	Mitchell shrugs, stepping into the bathroom to brush his teeth. “Don’t shoot the messenger.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm such a sucker for good dads and I really wish there were more tender moments between Lily and her dads. Also, all three of them are very fun to write dialogue-wise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>